Story Of Shadows
by ShadowKitty11
Summary: You were made by Medusa. You live with Crona. You train everyday. But will you die there because your weak?   Crona is a boy in this story, and this is before Crona left Medusa


You wake up.

You can't tell where you are, you can't even remember who you are.

Your in a room.

A small room.

A dark room.

A cold room.

You look around. A door!

You open it.

Your in a dark hallway, but not as dark as the room.

A women stood at the end of the hallway, slouching against the wall.

She smiles at you.

"Do you know who I am?"

You shake your head, and have a nervous feeling about her.

"I'm Medusa. I created you."

'created'? Does she mean she is your mother?

"I made you. You were created from shadows."

So that means she not your mother, but then who is she.

She gives you a odd smile that makes you uneasy.

"Who am I?" you finally asked.

"No one, at least not yet. You don't have any personal memories, but the vocabulary and intelligence of a normal human."

"I'm not a real human? What do I do? Where do I live? How am I going to survive?"

Medusa laughs and smiles at you.

"I can help you solve all your problems. You live with me now, OK? I'm a witch."

You shiver and back away from her. _A witch! _You think to yourself.

Her smile fades away as she sees your reaction.

"They is no reason to fear me. Come closer."

You step forward, afraid if you didn't she'll hurt you.

She looks at you for a long time.

"I think I'll name you Shadow. Yes... Shadow fits you perfect.

Now Shadow, You want to be a human, correct?"

You nod your head.

"I can help you with that."

"You can! How?" you ask.

"All you have to do is kill people. Take there souls. Eat them."

Your eyes widen.

" k-kill people?" you mutter.

"well of course. Nobody wants you. So I'm nice enough to give you life and make you an offer."

She looks at you. "Will you take the offer?"

You don't want to say yes, but she is a witch.

If you say no, she can kill you.

Out of fear, you just say:

"Yes, I will."

"Thats good. We will start training tomorrow. Your partner is Midnight."

"Who is that?" you ask her.

"Your shadow. I'll activate him tomorrow.".

It was quiet, then she broke the silence.

"We don't have a room for you, so you'll have to share one."

"With who?There are more people here?"

"Yes, my son Crona and his weapon."

She told me all about Crona and the demon one his back, as a warning.

I can never imagine what the boy might look like.

"Lady Medusa?"

A tall skinny boy around my age come out of a room,

he has light pink hair and a scared expression.

Medusa turn to him.

"What is it now, Crona?"

Crona looked down at his feet

"I just wanted to know who the girl was."

He says quickly.

"Your new room mate for awhile. You two should get to sleep now. We have a lot of training tomorrow that both of you can't miss."

She turns away and walks away.

Crona points to one of the doors.

"This is our room. Your bed is the one on the right."

He walked in and I see a suitcase on the bed.

"The suitcase is yours. Medusa brought it in. It has all your things in it."

You open it up and take out a knee high white night-gown.

"I'll wear this tonight" your say out loud.

"Where is the bathroom?"

You ask Crona.

"Down the hall, turn right. You will be in another hallway. The second door to the left... or is it the right? Never mind. Just try both."

You nod your head, and go down the hall and open the door.

He was right, it lead to another hallway. This hallway was darker and longer.

First, you go to the second door to your left, and open it.

It is a pitch black room. You run your fingers against the wall for a light switch.

You find one and turn it on.

The room is big.

But it's not the bathroom.

You try the one on the right.

It is a room with cages.

You try the first door on the left.

The bathroom!

You shut and lock the door.

After you get dressed, you head back to the room.

You open the door, and hear two people fighting.

You open the door, and was shocked from what you saw.

Crona was sitting on the bed, but with a huge black monster out of his back!

Medusa said it would be big, but the demon was HUGE!

Crona looks up at you.

"Um... this is Ragnarok... my weapon."

Ragnarok hit Crona on the head.

"I'm YOUR weapon? You OWN me?"

Crona quickly says;

"No, Ragnarok, I didn't mean it like that-"

"I'm not YOUR weapon. YOUR my meister."

Crona covers his head as Ragnarok hits him over and over.

"I'm Sorry Ragnarok! I'm Sorry!"

Ragnarok continues hitting Crona's head, then stops.

"Watch what you say, Crona."

Crona looks up at him.

"Yes, Ragnarok. I will."

Ragnarok disappears and Crona rubs his head.

"um... are you ok?

You ask Crona.

"I don't know how to deal with Ragnarok... he always hits me.."

He says.

"Can't you tell him to stop or something?"

"No... I'll probably get hit again."

He lays down on his bed and closes his eyes, but you can tell his still awake.

Him just doesn't want to continue the conversation.

You walk over to your bed and fall asleep.

• ~ ~ •

Your walking. You don't remember start, or where you are going.

You in a city. You turn and walk into a ally.

You stop. Something isn't right...

You feel a cold, icy breath breath down on you neck.

You jump and turn around. Nobody is there. You know you felt something!

You keep looking around. Nothing is there but your shadow.

Your shadow!

Your shadow has red eyes, a demon tail, demon horns out of your shadow's head.

And a smile. A evil smile.

Your shadow streaks out onto the wall.

It expands. Your trapped in your own shadow.

• ~ ~ •

You wake up sweating. Weird, because in your dream you where so cold...

Anyway, you look around, and see Crona is gone.

Is he up already? The sun is still rising.

You get dressed into a dark gray knee-high dress.

You get out of the room.

Where is everyone?

"Hey!"

You freeze.

_Who IS that?_

You turn around.

A huge man with _No Future_ written above his right eye stood there.

He looked as if he escaped jail.

"Your Shadow, right?" He asked.

"Y-yes?..." you mumble.

"Lady Medusa what you in the training room."

He tells you.

He turns to walk away.

_Oh, so his NOT going to eat me..._

You think to yourself.

He turned back around and gives you a funny look.

Oops. Did you say that out loud?

"the training room is downstairs, first hallway, second room to the left."

He say before walking out of the hall.

You turn and walk to the stairs.

_That went horrible!_

…

_Well, he didn't EAT me..._

You arrive at the room.

It is a big, white room.

Medusa was there, with Crona.

Crona was holding a big, black sword.

Medusa looks at me.

"Your here."

She says.

"I'll awake Midnight."

_I wonder what she is gonna do..._

"_Nake, snake... Cobra, Cobura..."_

Then she smiles.

"Look at your shadow..."

You look down and your jaw drops.

Your shadow has red eyes, a demon tail, and demon horns.

It smiles at you.

" MY SHADOW! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

You scream.

"Shush!"

Medusa hisses at you.

"Hello, Shadow."

It talks.

It talks!

"This is you weapon, Midnight."

Medusa tells you.

"Midnight, Transform."

She tells the shadow.

It disappears and a long silver-black blade appeared in front of you.

"Grab it."

Medusa tells you.

You grasp the blade and feel it weighting your arm down.

Medusa steps aside.

"Attack Crona."

She says.

"W-what?"

"Yes. Hit him. Now."

Crona looks up at you, and guards.

You hold the sword with two hands, and look and Crona, then to your blade.

"HIT HIM NOW!" Medusa screams at you.

You close you eyes and swing and him.

He blocks it.

"Try to hit him. Try!"

Medusa yells.

You swing again, this time harder.

He blocks it.

You swing at his legs, and he stumbles back.

You missed.

"Crona, stop guarding. Try to see is you can dodge."

Medusa tells him.

Crona stops guarding.

You lean in and try to stab him.

He leans back and you miss.

You hit his arm... hard.

Oh no.

You didn't think you will hit him!

Blood drips to the floor.

Is the black blood?

No... It can't be... is it?

"Your cut...Your blood... It's black!"

You panic.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you... Crona has black blood."

Black blood.

It starts to grow into spikes.

"Ragnarok, don't attack."

Medusa commands.

The needles pause, and melts.

"I think our training today is done."

Medusa gets up and walks away.

Days and days pass and we do the same thing. I attack Crona, and he blocks or dodges.

I learn bit by bit. Then the day came.

"Crona, this time, hit her back, ok?"

Medusa announced.

Crona nodded, I did too... But I'm not sure about this...

"Ok, lets begin." Medusa says.

I jump at Crona and thrust my sword at him.

He blocks it and I block so he can't hit me, but when he swings his blade to mine, my arms drop.

His strong.

After my failed block, he swings in a side-to-side attack.

It cuts me in my arm, and on my cheek.

It hurts, but I can't give up. Medusa is watching.

I thrust my sword to him... Really hard...

I stabbed his shoulder... and he let out a soft streak of pain and stumbled back.

He ran up to me, and stabbed me. Hard. The blade went though my chest, and I fell to the ground.

I lost.


End file.
